A Brother's Promise
by 229442486847
Summary: Weird phenomena occur in an once peaceful town in France. Allen and the others go there to investigate and meet a strange-acting akuma. Why is it so fond of Allen? Crossover with the pilot chapter of the D.G-M manga 'Zone'.
1. Attack

This is my first D.G-M fic and it's a crossover with the pilot chapter of the manga, called 'Zone'. I just made some changes and added some stuff so everything would fit together.

Hope you'll enjoy ;D

I don't own D.G-M or any of it's characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

– **A Brother's Promise –**

Chapter I  
– Attack –

"What do you think you're doing, brat?" demanded a pissed raven-haired teen to know. Actually Allen had been simply playing with Timcanpy out of boredom, until Kanda had mistaken his loud statement of _"Get out of my pants, you little pervert!"_.

"What I'm doing is none of your concern, Ba-Kan-da!"

"What did you just call me, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, you soba-addicted!"

"At least I'm not a food-freak like you, that shoves everything into my mouth, that's just slightly similar to food!"

Allen just shot him a death glare, that was immediately returned by the Japanese teen. After several seconds of staring daggers at each other, they both lit up into an angry anime-fire-aura. Lavi and Lenalee, who where watching their bickering – again – just sweat-dropped and continued on walking, ignoring their comrades. Link was ordered to watch anyway, but didn't show any concern or any kind of reaction.

The four teen-exorcists – and the secretary – had been given a mission in a small town near Bordeaux in France, called Caumont. Komui had explained to them, that there have been strange phenomena occurring in the usually peaceful town. Those phenomena appeared to be citizens of the town wandering around at night, killing people randomly and at sunrise the killers then always suddenly vanished. The citizens, who were seen killing people, seemed to have never left their houses and also claimed to haven't done anything. Every night a different person appeared and killed about three people, for about six days already. Apparently the six persons who have been suspected were already imprisoned, but the killings were still continuing. After every night of brutal killings the only thing out of place was always a pile of glass shards in front of the suspect's houses. And due to a large number of akuma appearing in nearby villages and towns, in addition several exorcists being killed in past events and everyone still being injured, the mission wasn't allowed to be carried out with less than three exorcists.

The unusually tensed Komui just had interrupted Kanda's attempted complains with his really final statement. _"I won't allow anyone to be even more injured until we have recovered properly. We haven't even moved to the new headquarters yet, which means we need every single person until we at least sorted everything out here. That's it, no complains."_ With that Komui had literally thrown them out of his office – with the help of a certain robot. Lenalee, of course, had been spared from her brother's antics.

But still: _Everyone_ was tensed and acting unusual after the Headquarters being destroyed and Allen suspected a traitor, so it wasn't that unusual after all. Because of all these past events the five were relieved to have just a normal mission with, hopefully, no interruptions by the Noah for a while. Allen luckily, still being observed by Link though, was allowed to go on missions, because he was required as a strong exorcist.

Even after reaching their destination, an observation-point, Allen and Kanda were still on their bickering, Link was watching and Lenalee and Lavi were doing what they were supposed to do: observing and investigating. The redhead was searching the area for unusual things with binoculars, while the chinese girl was writing down everything Lavi reported her.

After about three minutes Allen's and Kanda's fight was ended with a "Che, whatever" by the very proud swordsman.

Lenalee was about to comment their useless fight but was interrupted quite harsh by a shouting bookman apprentice.

"STRIKE!"

"Lavi, what happen–" Her question was quickly answered by seeing the one green eye literally popping out of the bookman apprentice's face. Lavi had dropped the binoculars and now even started drooling. She directed her gaze into the direction Lavi was looking and what she then spotted seemed to be a restaurant. And what apparently had caught Lavi's full attention was the backside of one of the waitresses: a young girl with snow white hair. "But Lavi that girl seems barely older than thirteen or fourteen! And don't you actually prefer older women? So she's actually–"

"Wohoo, she's turnin' around, she's about to turn around! Now I can see her lovely fa–" The redhead suddenly went silent and kept staring.

"L-Lavi? What's wrong?" asked the only girl on the team concerned.

"A-Allen?"

The cursed boy was faced with a shocked-looking Lavi. "What's wrong?"

"Allen, do you have a sister?"

"I don't know of any, why do you ask?"

"You' sure? Not even a similar lookin' cousin or sometin'?"

"Well, my real parents abandoned me, so I actually wouldn't know about a sister or cousin. Why do you ask?"

"Um… I think I found your possible sister." He pointed into the direction him and Lenalee were looking.

Allen too now looked at the restaurant and spotted the waitress.

"Don't you agree Allen? She looks exactly like you. Well, only she's obviously a girl, has a ponytail, no deformed anti-akuma-weapon arm and is wearing a waitress uniform." He started drooling, _again_. Typical. "That uniform she's wear–"

"She's an akuma!" Allen suddenly exclaimed.

"What the– Oh, your eye, of course!" Lavi replied.

Before anyone could state another response Kanda had already stormed off, his hand on Mugen's hilt, leaving the others behind. But because he was in a city with many people, he was only able to swiftly move through the thick crowds to approach the akuma, so he wouldn't draw any attention to himself. The akuma was still too far away to simply attack and the possibility of other persons getting involved was too high.

Lavi gave Allen a rather confused look. "What're you waitin' for? We decided that you were supposed to deal with the akuma together with Kanda. Go after him, Allen, or he'll get all the fun to himself! We don't get such cute akuma everyday, you know. Oi, Allen, are you listenin'?"

Allen was to deep in thought to hear Lavi. _That soul. It's not a normal soul trapped in an akuma. There isn't this sorrowful aura around it and I don't get this uneasy feeling I usually get. Don't tell me that soul is…_

"I have to stop him." Allen finally stormed after Kanda in order to stop him from possibly making a big mistake, though it would definitely be hard to persuade him to not just slice the akuma in half.

"Lavi, I think we should go after them. I have a feeling something's about to happen," Lenalee stated.

The redhead nodded in agreement.

Now Allen was rushing after Kanda and him following were Lavi, Lenalee and Link.

Allen was able to quickly catch up with Kanda. "Kanda. Kanda! Listen to me!"

"What now, Moyashi?"

Allen ignored the urge to snap back at Kanda. "I think it's a bad idea to destroy that akuma."

"I have no time for this. I have to destroy that akuma before it notices us and gets a chance to either attack or get away." Kanda attempted to just continue his way, but was held back by Allen, holding his wrist in his black and clawed hand in a strong grip.

"What's wrong with destroying the akuma, Mo-ya-shi?" He successfully pulled his hand out of the tight grip.

Allen's right eyebrow started to twitch from annoyance but he ignored it. "Look: I know you won't care about what I'll tell you and I'm prepared to act based on your reaction. So expect to be thrown to the floor by my Clown Belt if you even dare trying to harm that akuma," he answered coldly.

"Are you seriously threatening me, brat?" Kanda was actually surprised by the obvious threat from the normally overly polite british boy. As an answer he just got a determined look from said boy. "So what's so different about this akuma? Are you telling me it's an akuma suddenly turned good?"

"I just know that this akuma isn't attempting to destroy or kill. It has a peaceful aura around it and I don't get this uneasy feeling like with all other akuma. But most important is–"

"So you're telling me to not destroy the akuma cause you have a feeling it might be good?"

The younger boy simply nodded, still with this determined look on his face. "As I was about to say: The most important thing about this aku–"

"You're such an annoying brat, Moyashi! Now you're not only willing to sacrifice yourself to save some strangers, but now you're telling me to not destroy an akuma because you have a mere _feeling_ it might be good?"

Lavi, Lenalee and Link then arrived and joined them.

"Usagi! _(A/N: = bunny; Lavi's nickname)_ Tell this brat what our duty as exorcists it, he won't listen to me and I don't have time for this! I'll go slice that akuma," Kanda yelled at the red-head.

"Wait a minute, Yuu. I really think you should listen to–"

"Don't call me by my christian name, Bakka Usagi!"

Lavi simply ignored the outburst "From what I heard your probably arguing about that akuma. But, Yuu, it's possible that akuma really isn't bad."

Kanda started to get _really_ pissed. "What are you talking about? It's an akuma, a weapon created by the Millenium Earl. There's no way it has no bad intentions!"

"There is. Listen, Yuu: On our way to Edo we encountered a modified akuma. It was modified by General Cross, the only known human able to do that. It was supposed to give us a message and then it guided us through Edo. During our fight with the Earl, the Noah and the akuma, Chomesuke sacri–"

"You gave it a name? You seriously gave the akuma a name?" The raven-head really started to freak out, but of course didn't show it.

Lavi ignored him and continued. "Chomesuke sacrificed herself to help us bring down that gigantic akuma. She was at her limit and was about to snap. She would have attacked us soon enough and she wanted to be destroyed helping us, not trying to kill us. So it's possible for akuma to have no murderous intentions after they have been modified by Cross."

"Che, I don't care if that akuma is modified or not. Our mission is all I care about right now. I'm an exorcist and my duty is to destroy akuma, not to spare some modified weapons. And what if that akuma is the cause of the phenomena we're supposed to investigate here?"

Finally Allen spoke up again. "Don't be so pig-headed, you jerk! I can see it for myself! Besides that akuma is not only modified the soul inside it has–" The next thing Allen noticed was a sword at his neck and he gave the wielder his angriest look. Kanda was the only person – besides Cross, the Earl and the Noah, of course – that could make him seriously angry. _This stupid pig-headed guy. Why is he so stubborn?_ Allen's then let his head drop a little, causing his eyes to be shadowed by his bangs. With his clawed hand he grabbed the sword and pulled it away from his throat, almost drawing blood if Kanda hadn't released the pressure on his katana. "The soul has merged with the akuma."

Slowly Kanda lowered his sword until Allen let it go. "What?"

"The soul isn't trapped in the akuma. It has merged with the akuma body. They have become one being."

"Look at your eye you idiot. It's reacting!" Annoyed Kanda turned around.

Hammer Boy chose that moment to talk again. "Um, Yuu, actually it's not possible to look at your own eye without a mirror so–"

"Shut up or I'm going to cut out your eye and then you'll be able to look at it," was Kanda's angered response.

"I'm afraid that's not possible either. You know? Only one intact eye." Lavi pointed at his eyepatch.

The Japanese just growled even more angered. "I don't care!" Before anyone could do something he had stormed of, activating his sword.

Immediately Allen ran after him, hoping to make it in time.

After a few seconds the akuma noticed the angry exorcist running at itself with his sheathed sword. The tablet it held fell to the ground with a loud crash. The akuma backed away and searched for a way to escape, but found none. It already saw the exorcist raising his sword for a fatal attack and prepared itself to be hit. With closed shut eyes it waited for the attack.

But it never came.

Carefully opening it's eyes again it noticed something like a white cloth surrounding it.

"Why are you protecting the akuma, Moyashi?"

Allen had activated Crown Clown to prevent the attack from hitting the akuma. He was able to block Kanda with his clawed metal arm and to protect the akuma with his cape. But still: Kanda was pretty strong and he had a hard time against him.

"Answer me, brat! Why the hell are you protecting it?" Still angry Kanda pulled his sword away, but didn't deactivate it. "If you don't let me destroy that akuma, I'll have to kill you first!"

"Believe me, Kanda! This akuma is not bad!" Allen retorted.

"And what if you're wrong?"

"When have I ever been wrong about something like this? You're the one who almost killed Toma because you thought he was an akuma, not me!"

Finally Kanda deactivated Mugen and sheathed it. "But I won't save you if it attacks you."

Finally the rest of the team arrived.

"Usagi, your late, though Lenalee and the nosy guy shouldn't be that slow," Kanda greeted them.

A flabbergasted expression made it's way to Link's features. "Nosy guy?" But he was being completely ignored.

"Well, this crowd is pretty thick so we had a hard time findin' you guys again. I even had to use Tessai to look for you." The red-head then turned his attention to Allen who was still protecting the akuma, but with a deactivated Crown Clown. "Um, Allen? You' sure it won't attack?"

Allen's posture relaxed a little again. "Well yeah, I–"

"Allen?" It was the voice of a female. But not Lenalee's, instead it came from behind Allen.

A little shocked Lavi pointed at the akuma behind the white-haired teen. "A-Allen, how does the akuma know your name? O-Oi Allen? Are you spacing out again?"

After hearing the voice from behind himself Allen had gotten a shocked expression. He then slowly turned his head to look at the white-haired akuma. Suddenly it grabbed his black, clawed left arm and pushed itself at his side. It then even leaned its head against his shoulder. Allen then noticed that the akuma-girl really looked like a female version of himself.

"Allen, I'm so glad you kept your promise!" it exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

So should I continue this? How do you think about it? Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue this story.

**Lavi**: *shooting flirty glare at akuma* So, little lady, how about we– *gets hit by Lenalee*

**Lenalee**: Can't you see she's with Allen? Besides: She looks like a female version of Allen and it's creepy how you're about to jump her.

**Lavi**: But she's so hot! It doesn't matter that she looks like Allen. And I don't think Allen likes her that much, so what reason is there for me to not just–

**Lenalee**: And she's an akuma!

**Allen**: *about to faint* Why do things like this always happen to me?

**Akuma**: *still clutching Allen's arm* Are you all right, Allen?

**Benze**: He's fine, believe me.

**Lavi**: Eh, where's that voice coming from? Are you god?

**Benze**: I'm not god, stupid! I'm the author of this story!

**Lavi**: But I can't see you, so you must be some kind of ghost!

**Allen**: Now there's even a ghost *starts to freak out*


	2. Revelations

So here it is: The second chapter! Hope you'll enjoy.

I don't own D.G-M or any of it's characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter II  
– Revelations –

"Allen, I'm so glad you kept your promise!" it exclaimed cheerfully.

"Huh?" was Allen's confused response.

Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Link were watching in bafflement what was happening in front of them: The akuma – which Kanda had intended to kill and Allen had protected – was now literally clinging to the white-haired boy's side and seemed to know him pretty well. Lavi as well as Lenalee were both blinking in surprise, a puzzled expression plastered on their faces. Link tried desperately to hide his surprise, but failed completely. Even Kanda, who usually had his facial expressions under control, had a somewhat surprised look on his face – even if it wasn't really identifiable if you weren't looking for it.

"What's up with that confused look, Allen-chan?" the now cheerful akuma asked.

Both Lavi and Lenalee weren't able to properly compensate what was happening. "Allen-chan?" both asked in unison, the puzzled look never leaving their faces.

Kanda, unlike his companions, was soon after the first shock able to gain his composure again. "Oi, Moyashi, what's that akuma talking about? Why is it calling you by your first name? Heck, why does it even know you? If you met it before, then why didn't you destroy it? Oi, are you listening, Moyashi?"

Allen just continued staring confusedly down at the akuma clinging to his side.

After getting no response from the cursed boy the akuma started to talk again. "Don't you remember me? Oh right, I haven't greeted you properly yet." The akuma started to 'greet' Allen by cupping his face with both hands.

Finally the bookman apprentice pulled himself out of his daze and tried to warn the still unmoving Allen. "Hey Allen, do somethin'! It's attacking!" After seeing no reaction from Allen, Lavi pulled his hammer out, attempting to simply hit the akuma away. "Ouzushi, Kouzushi! Ban, Ba–"

Suddenly someone grabbed the read head's arms, stopping him from letting his weapon grow. It was Lenalee.

"Lavi stop! Look what she's doing!" She pointed at the akuma still cupping Allen's face.

"But–" What Lavi then witnessed let his mouth fall open: The akuma was kissing each of Allen's cheeks tenderly. Again, Lavi was speechless, what's a rare thing to happen.

"Lavi? What exactly did she do just now?" Lenalee asked the startled redhead.

"If I remember right then that was the french way how people around here greet acquaintances."

"Do you now remember me, Allen-chan? Or should I say 'Nii-chan'?"_(A/N: =big brother; can indicate strong relationship between two people who are not related by blood.)_

Everyone now watched the akuma, which had talked again, and expected to see Allen's reaction.

"I remember making a promise to someone, but… " he answered, before he fell deep in thought.

* * *

_"How about you come with me once I'm an exorcist?"_

_"But where to, Nii-chan?"_

_"To the Black Order, Outoto." __(A/N: =younger brother; can indicate strong relationship between two people who are not related by blood.)_

_"What's that, Nii-chan?"_

_"That's the place where I'm going to go, as soon as I'm officially an exorcist."_

_"But exorcists fight against akuma and destroy them, so the people there will hate me."_

_"Then I'll protect you and together we'll show them that there are nice akuma like you, Outoto."_

_"You promise, Nii-chan?"_

_"Of course. I will always protect you. And when we meet again someday, I'll take you to the Black Order with me."_

* * *

"Wait… but that would mean you're…"

The akuma continued staring at Allen expectantly.

"R-Robin?"

"Yay, you remember me!" The akuma – now identified as Robin – started clapping and jumping joyfully.

"But that can't be!" Allen was completely dumb-struck.

Robin stared at him quizzically in response.

"You're supposed to be a boy, Robin! That's why I always called you 'Outoto'!"

"Well… I _was_ a boy when we met. _Now_ I'm a girl as you can see. Actually I've been a girl the whole time"

"Huh?"

"I'm a girl."

"So you're saying… you were a girl in a boy's body?"

"That's about it."

"But… But why didn't you tell me?"

"I assumed you would someday realise it yourself, but I wouldn't have thought you're that dense," she answered casually.

A blush crept onto the cursed boy's face, tinting Allen's cheeks a light pink. "But you always wore my clothes!"

"I had nothing other to wear. Would you have preferred me walking around cloth-less?"

"N-No of course not. But still: People always thought we were twins! Your hair was as short as mine and we looked identical. You even have a scar on your left eye, like me! Everyone thought you're my twin brother. No one knew you're actually a girl!"

The four spectators now noticed the scar that was placed on Robin's face. It ran from her left temple down through the skin of her left eye and ended at her jawline. Unlike Allen's though, it was of a light pink, barely noticeable from a certain distance and obviously not a curse scar due to a lacking pentacle.

"Master knew," she answered.

"You mean Master Cross? Well, that's likely since he's the one who modified you. And that you're actually a girl would explain why you always wore those bows in your hair."

"I'm surprised you never noticed I'm a girl by the way I dressed."

"W-Well I thought you were just… weird, but I never would have imagined you're a girl. I mean we even… we even–" Suddenly Allen's crimson blood shot out of his nose and he desperately tried to hide it by putting both his hands on his nose.

Now the other exorcists – and the secretary – were even more surprised if that was even possible. Despite none of them being able to verbalise his thoughts, they all shared the same thoughts:_ Just what is going on?_ and _What the heck did Allen and this Robin do together that causes Allen's nose to bleed like a damaged oil pipe?_

Part of their thought questions were answered by Robin.

"Oh, so you remembered how we once bathed together and how we always changed clothes together? Do you also remember how we always slept in the same bed, cuddling together?"

Allen was only able to nod, due to him still clutching his bleeding nose, attempting to stop the rapid flowing of blood.

Kanda then decided to interrupt their weird chattering. "What the hell's going on, Moyashi? Why are you friends with a fucking akuma?"

A fog seemed to be lifted from Lavi's and Lenalee's minds once they heard Kanda's unusual choice of words.

Could it get even weirder?

"We're childhood friends!" Robin answered cheerfully.

Yes, it could get even weirder.

Allen's friends and fuming rival _(A/N: *cough* Kanda *cough*) _were again speechlessly staring at Robin the akuma.

"Ch-Ch-Chi–"

"Childhood friends?" Kanda interrupted the redhead's stammering. "Are you freaking mad, Moyashi? We're supposed to kill akuma! Kill, destroy, eliminate them, not making friends with them! That's the reason we even exist! Do you've got too much freaking dango stuck up your fucking brain, or why are you blabbering garbage like that? Aren't you the one always fucking preaching about 'Releasing the souls of these pitiful creatures that shouldn't be in this world'? What. The. Fuck. Happened. To. That. Moyashi?"

Everyone was now looking at the _seriously_ pissed, Japanese teen. He wasn't just pissed like usual, but _really_ furious. Not just threatening to be about to kill the one giving an unsatisfying answer, but willing to actually kill that person by slicing it in pieces. So no one even dared talking.

Besides Robin of course, who was unfamiliar with Kanda's obvious anger-issues. "I don't consider myself an akuma, but rather an exorcist."

People watching could actually see something snap inside Kanda's mind before he unsheathed his sword and attempted to kill the akuma, in front of him, in blind fury.

* * *

"I don't understand it." Frustrated the redhead ruffled his hair.

"Me neither. Why was Robin saying she was a boy and now a girl? I don't get it. It's impossible to just change from a boy to a girl." Lenalee was confused and worried by the past events. "And I've known Kanda for a while now, but I have never ever seen him snap like that. He actually tried to kill Robin! And from what I know he never tried to seriously kill someone only out of anger." The green haired girl was concerned about Kanda's earlier outburst.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Lenalee. We were lucky that Allen was able stop him, or he probably would have chopped Robin into pieces." Lavi was stil shocked about his companions behaviour.

Said raven-head's attack had been stopped, shortly after having done only a single step, by Allen's Clown Belt. As promised he had thrown Kanda to the ground and had been able to keep him there until the japanese teen had cooled down a little. As soon as Allen had let go of him, Kanda had marched away, an angry aura still surrounding him. The last thing they heard of him was him saying something along the lines: _"I'm going to my room in the motel, Komui booked." _Since then he seemed to have locked himself away. The others had arrived at said motel and hadn't been able to talk to him yet.

"He might be embarrassed about his own outburst, don't you think?"

"I think so too, Lenalee. Yuu might be always tryin' to avoid somethin' like that to happen. That's maybe the reason he always threatens everyone who's gettin' on his nerves, so they'll back off before anythin' can happen."

"So you think Robin provoked him by saying that she sees herself… as an… exorcist?"

"Now that you mention it, she really did say somethin' like that, didn't she?"

"It must be a lie. It's impossible for an akuma to become an exorcist."

"She can't be a killed exorcist either. People outside the Order don't know if an exorcist gets killed. Related persons wouldn't get the chance to make an akuma out of the exorcist."

"But she looked so sure when she said it."

"Then I think there's only one way to find out the truth behind all this."

Lenalee nodded in agreement and together with Lavi she headed for Allen's room, both determined to find out the truth about Robin.

* * *

**Lavi**: Admit it: You're a ghost!

**Benze**: I'm not a ghost! I'm a human!

**Lenalee**: Then why can't we see you?

**Benze**: Because I'm watching you from a separate room!

**Lavi**: Why?

**Benze**: Don't wanna get hit by crazy Kanda over there.

**Kanda**: I'm going to find you and then kill you *death-glare*.

**Benze**: Eep! *types something on her MacBook*

**Kanda**: *suddenly holds a banana instead of a katana* What the… Now I'll definitely kill you!

**Lenalee**: How did you do that?

**Benze**: Told you: I'm the author of this story. I can do anything I want with you. For example putting a dress on Kanda, if he tries to kill me.

**Kanda**: Hey! *pulls out spare katana*

**Lavi**: Where did you get that from? Wait, did you just pull that out of your pants?

**Kanda**: A truly good swordsman always has a spare katana with him.

**Allen**: That doesn't sound right at all.

**Kanda**: Che.

Sorry if this seems short, but this chapter and the following two were ment to be one chapter, but because compared to the first chapter it seemed to long, I decided to split it into three seperate chapters.

I still have to think about Robin suddenly having her body turned into a female body, but I think I can manage. And as I said: I changed some things and facts about Robin and Zone so it would all fit together or else we would have for example Cross on the one hand – the one known as the only man alive who's able to modify akuma – and on the other hand some guy, similar to Cross, who modified Robin. If I wouldn't do something about that, it would be weird, right? So don't be mad, if some things aren't exactly like in the original Zone, though I try not to to change too much.

Also, yesterday I sent an e-mail to FF.N and recommended 'Zone' to have an own category. I don't know if someone else already e-mailed them about it and if it was just ignored for some reason, but I do hope it will get an own category, if only for all the D.G-M crossovers.

Next chapter will probably be finished in three days, on Sunday. I'll try to have a new chapter every three days.

Please leave a review.

Benze ;P


	3. Storytelling Part 1

Here's the next chapter! Though I'm kinda sad that I only got three reviews for the last chapter and it only got around 100 hits. I'm starting to doubt if I should really continue this. Tell me if it's even worth it, please.

I don't own D.G-M or any of it's characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter III  
– Storytelling Part 1 –

Allen was currently telling Robin everything about his Innocence Crown Clown she wanted to know, since she was _really_ curious.

Her shift at the restaurant was over and she had decided to join Allen and the others on their mission. Also she had changed her waitress uniform to a slim cloak and slender pants and a short scarf wrapped around her neck **(1)**. And because Komui had booked only five rooms for the four exorcists and the secretary, Robin was staying in Allen's room.

The possible-general was at the point where he was explaining his Exorcist Sword, when suddenly Lavi and Lenalee bursted through the door.

"Can I do anything for you?" Allen asked puzzled, but polite.

"You have to answer us some questions, both of you," Lavi replied. Without any further words he grabbed a chair and sat himself in front of the bed on which the white-haired pair was sitting.

Lenalee stood next to him. "We wondered about why you were saying you were a boy and that you're now a girl. How's that possible?"

Robin scratched her cheek nervously. "Well um… basically the real Robin is no longer of this world. Robin was my younger brother. I killed him and am wearing his body since then."

"You killed your own brother?" the shocked Lenalee shouted at her.

"It wasn't like that believe me." Robin was holding her hands up defensively. "Guess I'll have to tell you the whole story," she sighed. "It all began when I was about eight-teen years old and when I went on a trip with a huge passenger boat, the Nivôse. There was a storm and the boat sunk in a tragic accident. None of the passengers survived, including me. After my little brother Robin heard of it he became depressed, because I was all he had. Also my parents had died long ago, so I was the one who raised him. All the poor guy could feel was sadness and loneliness and he slowly fell into despair. That was when the Earl came. He persuaded my little brother to call me back as an akuma and then commanded me to kill him and to wear his body. I had to obey him, so I killed Robin, wore his body and then continued to be an akuma."

Lavi had been listening carefully to every word said. "So that's what happened. But wait a minute. Your little brother was a boy right? But the body your in now is obviously a girl's body." He started scratching his head in confusion.

"I've been in my brother's male body for a long time, you know. But as time passed it started to grow and became… well… female."

"But that doesn't make sense at all. A male body can't just turn female because a female akuma soul is in it," the bookman apprentice retorted.

"I don't understand it either!" Robin started pouting frustrated.

"I think we should tell Komui-san about this after we get back. Maybe he can explain it," Lavi suggested.

Allen was thinking pretty much the same. "Yeah, I think we should do that. Do you have any other questions?"

The curious look returned to Lenalee's features. "Oh, yeah. We really want to know what you meant by that you consider yourself an exorcist, Robin."

"I am an exorcist, that's all," the white-haired girl answered.

"But you're an akuma. How's that even possible?" asked an also curious Lavi.

"Well I'm an accommodator to my innocence so I synchronized with it," Robin simply responded.

"We don't mean how you synchronized. We want to know how you, as an akuma, are even able to wield innocence. Shouldn't it hurt you?"

"As you should have noticed I'm not a normal akuma. I've been modified by General Cross, but the story behind my Innocence is quite long and I don't know if–"

"Tell us!" Lavi gave his best I'm-a-bookman-apprentice-and-should-know-of-such-things-to-be-able-to-record-them-so-please-tell-me-puppy-dog-look. "Please"

"Alright, I'll tell you. You know how I became an akuma now. So, after a while, of being an akuma, I had killed many people and had evolved to a Level 3. One night I encountered an exorcist, that at first didn't recognize me as akuma. I attempted to kill him but the words he said somehow affected me. He recognized the body I wore, Robin's body. He knew his name, called it over and over again, then he broke down in tears as I started talking to him. I somehow fought the programmed urges to kill the weeping man in front of me. Soon after that I couldn't resist my murderous urges anymore, showed myself in my akuma form and wounded the exorcist badly. Despite his fatal wound the exorcist started to attack me as well and was able to injure me fatal as well. With his following attacks he was able to slice off my arm. It was a loosing battle for both of us and we both knew it. What then happened is something I still don't understand. The exorcist again called out a name, but it wasn't my brother's name, not the name of the body I wore. It was my own name. I turned back into my human form, not able to fight anymore. With the last strength the exorcist had left he crawled to my already slumped form. He took off one of his gloves, which contained his Innocence, and put them on my remaining hand. His life was fading with him having only one wish, one last thought. His remaining powers were flowing from his gloved hand to the glove on my hand. The exorcist then died and his soul vanished."

"On the next day a man found the lifeless body that belonged to me and brought it to the next hospital. Luckily there was a big hospital in the town and my wounded body could be treated properly. Somehow I was still alive, despite the fatal wounds. The man who found me paid for all the treatments and waited for the face belonging to the body to open it's eyes."

"Five days had passed when I woke up in the hospital room. I was confused, because I actually had been dead for sure. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was seeing the exorcist die. I thought I had died with him, but the stranger told me what had happened to me. How the man who found me could know about all of it I still don't know. Ignoring the fact that he knew about things he definitely shouldn't have known about, I asked him how it was possible that I was still alive. What he then explained to me is really confusing and weird. Because somehow the exorcist, while dying, evolved. The exorcist seemed to have made a resolve that caused him to raise his synchronisation rate to one-hundred percent. He used the power he had left to save my wounded body and transferred his Innocence to me in order to lift the sorrow from my pained soul. That exorcist turned out to be… my father. He seems to have joined the order when I was born, worrying about his own Innocence hurting his family. Probably because our mother was killed by him in a tragic accident. My brother and I were told they _both_ died in an accident. My father had recognized his two children and wanted his first daughter to be saved from the paining sadness and his son to be able to rest in peace. The man who had helped me, was the man who modified me before bringing me to the hospital and turned out to be General Cross."

"After I was released from hospital he helped me recover from my injuries and hid me in an abandoned house somewhere in France. About a week passed in which he made daily visits, where he brought me food and taught me everything I needed to know about Innocence, exorcists and akuma. At the beginning of the second week he brought something really weird in a bag. As I asked him what it was, he just hit whacked me on the head and knocked me out. When I woke up again, I suddenly had a left arm transplanted to my body. Though it was pretty ugly and deformed I was thankful to have a left arm again. And I was even happier when I was able to move it after only two days. After another two weeks I was already able to move it like a normal part of my body. That was the time when he gave me my father's gloves, containing the Innocence. As soon as I had put them on my hands they got smaller and fitted on my hands like a second skin. That was also the first time I activated my Innocence. I don't really remember much of it, because I blacked out soon after, but what I will always remember is that tingling feeling of power, running through my veins and the warmth within my arms. The first thing I saw when I then woke up again was the face of a ten-year-old Allen Walker staring curiously at my face." After she had finished her story she looked to her left to see the cursed exorcist deep in thought.

"So that's why we stayed so long in France," he muttered.

"What happened after that?" Lenalee had sat down in the middle of the story and had been following each of Robin's words.

"Yeah, we wanna know," Lavi agreed.

"Okay, I'll tell you how it went on," Allen sighed, while making himself comfortable.

* * *

*hides in corner* It's too short! Usually I make chapters twice as long, but somehow this point seemed good as ending. Sorry! But I promise to upload the next chapter on Wednesday. Also: Special thanks to **random idiot person** for reviewing more than once.

**(1)** I actually planned to make Robin wear a dress, but then I decided to let her wear the stuff she wears in the pilot manga.

**Robin**: I don't wear dresses anyway! *pouts* I normally wear almost the same things Allen does!

**Benze**: Well I'm the author so I decide what you're wearing _anyway_.

**Robin**: Why can't I wear an exorcist uniform? Everyone's wearing one.

**Kanda**: I won't allow an akuma to spoil my pride as exorcist by wearing the same uniform as me. *pulls out Mugen*

**Allen**: Don't even dare to touch her you creep *shoots Kanda the killer glare*.

Benze ;P


	4. Storytelling Part 2

New chapter, as I promised! Aren't I great?

I don't own D.G-M or any of it's characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

_"What happened after that?" Lenalee had sat down in the middle of the story and had been following each of Robin's words._

_"Yeah, we wanna know," Lavi agreed._

_"Okay, I'll tell you how it went on," Allen sighed, while making himself comfortable._

* * *

Chapter IV  
– Storytelling Part 2 –

Allen continued to tell Robin's story. "Well, one day my master suddenly brought this boy around my age into our motel room and laid him on my bed. Because my eye activated and indicated the boy was an akuma, I got alarmed, but Master told me it wasn't a normal akuma and I shouldn't try to harm it. I then watched the akuma sleep and was stunned about how it looked exactly like me. Only the scar looked different and the left arm was somehow… well… different too. I already wanted to shout at Master, accusing him of making weird cloning experiments with me, as the boy suddenly woke up. After that I helped Robin activating her Innocence and taught her how to use it, though I barely even knew how to activate my own. I simply repeated to her what Master always had told me. Master just left her with me, always complaining about_ 'having done enough for the damn brat' _so I cared for her and became friends with her. Somehow, after about six days, my eye stopped activating whenever I saw Robin, though it still activated when I was concentrating on her soul's aura. I think that was when she managed to use her Innocence longer than ten seconds. She even was able to keep it activated as long as she wanted, so I think that was when she synchronized with her Innocence on a decent rate, maybe about twenty-five percent or so. Even Master was surprised at her fast synchronization. After all, it only took her about a week to activate her Innocence properly. My Innocence first activated when I was around ten, so I was really surprised since she only got her Innocence three weeks earlier. And no matter how many times we asked, Master never told us where he got that creepy arm from, that he transplanted to Robin's body. Maybe he chopped it off from someone," Allen mused. "Also, a while after that, Robin seemed to have merged with her brother's body completely, as well as with the akuma part. That's what Master told us at least." After Allen had finished his story, he turned to Robin to look at her arm.

Lavi had grabbed Robin's left arm and looked carefully at it. "But I think that arm looks pretty normal and not like something transplanted to her body."

"You're right." Now Allen too grabbed her arm and looked at it. "What happened to it? It looks completely normal."

Robin freed her arm slowly out of Allen's hold and looked at it herself. "It's been like this only for about two weeks. You see, there was this Level 3 and I was barely able to stop it's attacks from hitting the town's people I was trying to protect. I was willing to give my live protecting these people, who had accepted me as what I am and gave me a home. Then suddenly my wrists started bleeding like mad and I was already preparing to die. I started to get dizzy from blood loss and watched the Level 3 throwing some fire ball at me, when suddenly my blood formed some kind of figure. It looked like a human with huge wings on it's hands and feet and protected me from the fire ball. It then became liquid again and formed two dark purple bracelets around both my wrists. Then I tried to activate my Innocence again and instead of simply being gloves, they additionally formed something like roots around my arms, that extended themselves to my shoulders. On my back they then formed some kind of wings, made out of Innocence, and I was able to dodge all of the Level 3's following attacks by flying. And that's how my Innocence works right now. Also my left arm now looks completely normal… somehow."

"What name does your Innocence have?" Lenalee then asked, immediately after Robin had finished.

"I actually never thought of a name," the white-haired girl answered truthfully.

"We can leave that to Komui as well, I think." Lavi stated. "But you seemed to have left General Cross and Allen. Why did you do that?"

"It wasn't my own decision. Master was the one who told me to _'go my own way and just leave'_. After he and Allen had cared for me for about two months, he just tied me to a tree and knocked Allen out, to take him away with him. The last thing he said to me was something like _'One day you will achieve great things, Robin'._ Then he just ran off. After about two days some circus people found me, half starved, and took me with them to the next town. They cared for me, but when I told them the truth about what I was, they at first got suspicious. They were afraid of me, but still were kind enough to let me travel with them. Unlike Allen, I wasn't much of a help to them, since I'm useless at circus stuff, so after three weeks I decided to travel alone. I then traveled around France hunting down akuma and learning more from day to day. Then I came to this small town and the people here gave me a small house to live in. After a week an akuma appeared, trying to annihilate the whole town. It was the daughter of the town's president, who had died in a fire three weeks earlier and her fiancé had called her back as an akuma. I fought against her, destroyed her successfully and from that day on I was respected by everyone in this town, given a home by the citizens and I've been protecting this town since then. I decided to stay here and wait until you would find me, Nii-chan. In the years I've been traveling around France, destroying akuma, I sometimes came across other exorcists. Of course, they didn't recognize me as a fellow exorcist – I'm not officially an exorcist after all – so they never believed me, when I told them I was an exorcist. I always ignored their warnings and fought at their side. But the way Cross modified me and the way he transplanted the arm to my body had one side effect: I turned back into an akuma easily. Because of that Master put a seal on my body to prevent me from turning back. That seal is this scar on my left eye. But whenever I fought with my anti-akuma weapon it weakened the seal and I started turning back. That only had stopped two weeks ago when my Innocence changed."

"You… turned back?" Lavi asked incredulously. "There are still things I don't quite understand, but I'm glad you're so honest about this. I mean you practically told us your whole life story."

"Yeah well, I think I just like to talk a lot," Robin replied.

The chinese girl had placed an index finger on her cheek, deep in thought. "So who are you really?"

"Actually my name is July, but I'm living as Robin now," the white-haired girl replied.

"Then how old are you now?" Lenalee asked again.

"Let me think… Well Robin's body should be around fifteen now and because I was eight-teen when I was turned into an akuma five years ago I'm around twenty-three now."

Though Allen had known Robin was older than him, her true age surprised him… a lot. It surprised him so much, that his nose started bleeding again.

"Oi, Allen-chan, are you really all right?" Robin came close to Allen's face to look at it. She came very close, what caused Allen's nose to bleed even more – if that was even possible. Again he desperately tried to stop it by clutching his nose. And because Allen blushed immediately and Robin seemed totally oblivious to the cause of Allen's nose bleeding, Lavi and Lenalee just watched and snickered behind their hands.

Suddenly there was a cold voice behind the closed door. "So that's how it is." Then slowly the door swung open and revealed a raven-haired, Japanese exorcist.

* * *

I hope this isn't too complicated, it gave me a really, REALLY hard time of hour-long brainstorming and researching. I hope everything fits, so please tell me if something doesn't seem logic.

Again: Big thanks to **random idiot person** for reviewing every new chapter. It makes me kinda sad though that R.I.P is the only person that reviewed every chapter so far… I also thank** blinky the one-eyed platypus** for reviewing more than once as well.

I would really like to know what you guys think, even if it's just a 'I like this' or maybe even a 'There's something I noticed…'. Even if you don't like this, then please tell me what exactly. PLEASE!

German sweats to everyone that reviewed!

**Robin**: I'm glad I don't have to wear that, I can't stand dresses! What's this weird dress anyway?

**Benze** The style's called Gothic Lolita.

**Lenalee**: Gothic Lolita? Sounds way to erotic for a K+ rated fanfic.

**Benze**: It's nothing like that.

**Lavi**: How did you find that? There are pretty creepy things showing up when you goggle 'Gothic Lolita'.

**Benze**: I wasn't googling that style itself! I was searching for something typical for a young, french girl to wear in 19th century. Then somehow I found it and since it's some kind of anime-french-19th-century-style I thought it would fit.

**Allen**: It's still creepy.

**Lenalee**: I think the dress's pretty.

**Benze**: Thank you.

**Robin**: I don't think it's that bad either. But I normally just don't wear dresses.

**Benze**: You should be thanking me for researching so much, or Allen would call you 'Outoto-chan' instead of 'Outoto' the whole time, Robin.

**Robin**: But that's a rude thing to say! If you add '-chan' to 'Outoto' then it's only to look someone down!

**Benze**: That's why you should be thankful.

**Robin**: I guess your right. Well… thanks, I guess.

**Benze**: No problem.


	5. Investigation

Gah, my brain's dying! Too many stories, too many chapters, too much sunlight and heat!

I don't own D.G-M or any of it's characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

_Suddenly there was a cold voice behind the closed door. "So that's how it is." Then slowly the door swung open and revealed a raven haired, chinese exorcist._

* * *

Chapter V  
– Investigation –

"K-Kanda? Did you eavesdrop on our conversation?" The shocker Lenalee stood up and faced Kanda.

The swordsman ignored her. "So, now your all friends with the akuma. You know what? I don't care what you do, we have a duty, a mission to accomplish. We're not supposed to team up with an akuma." Without any further words he unsheathed Mugen, activated it and aimed it at Robin.

With a jolt Allen jumped up from the bed and marched directly to where Kanda stood. Before the swordsman could tell what Allen was about to do he, came face-to-face with the younger exorcists black fist. He was thrown backwards to the floor by the sheer force of the hit. When he leaned on his elbows, attempting to sit up and yell at the white haired exorcist, he suddenly went silent.

Allen stood in front of him with balled fists, which were shaking, breathing in pants, trying to calm himself. With gritted teeth and a scowl on his usually friendly looking features, he glared at Kanda. "Don't… even… dare… to point… your sword… at Robin," he hissed between pants and through still gritted teeth. His voice sounded unfamiliar, it was something none of his fellow exorcists had ever heard coming out of his mouth. Not even when he was talking to a Noah or the Earl. It was terrifying.

When the other exorcists and now even Link – who had been captivated by a book about french cakes the whole time – were now looking at Allen in slight shock. Kanda slowly raised himself from the ground and glared at Allen. Narrowed, gray eyes were looking back at Kanda and he realised it was the first time he was actually afraid of Allen. He knew how powerful the british boy was, knew that he might even was more powerful than himself. "M-Moya… Moyashi?" He was confused._ Why is he trying to protect the akuma so badly? He's the one who wants to save akuma by destroying them so why is he doing this? _"Che, you just make no sense, Moyashi." He sheathed his beloved katana and left the room silently.

Even after Kanda had left the room Allen still stood there. His head lowered and with shaking fists.

Slowly Robin arose from the bed and walked over to Allen, who still had his back turned to them. She slung her arms around his back and embraced him. Her head rested on his left shoulder and she could her him breath out slowly. Tightening her grip around her friend, she sighed. "I'm glad you're keeping your promise. After all… you are my Nii-chan, aren't you?"

"Of course I am… Outoto. But I think I should call you Imouto from now on, since you're a girl." _(A/N: Imouto =little sister; can indicate strong relationship between two people who are not related by blood)_

Allen's answer had been barely audible, but everyone could still understand what he had said.

"'Outoto' is fine by me, but you can call me whatever you want, as long as you stay my Nii-chan."

"I will." The british exorcist had calmed down again.

The rest was watching in awe and listened to every single word spoken. They never had expected Allen to have someone so close to him – besides Mana of course.

The stunning moment was interrupted by Allen himself. "The sun has almost set so I think we should start looking for the Innocence. I assume there will be attacks at night, like in the past six days. If we find out more about the attackers, we might be able to find the cause of all this, maybe Innocence."

In an instant everyone was pulled out of whatever daze they had been in and was focused on the mission again. Lavi and Lenalee headed for their rooms to prepare themselves and to inform Kanda.

Now the real mission began.

* * *

The five exorcists and the secretary had split up into teams. In groups of two people they headed into different directions, each group with at least one golem. Allen and Timcanpy had teamed up with Link and were headed to the west of the town, Kanda and Lavi were headed to the North and Lenalee and Robin to the East. The plan was to wait until something happened and a new killer appeared and to then catch the attacker – there was no other choice though.

As soon as everyone had reached their destination they started communicating through their golems.

"Can you hear me Lavi and Lenalee?"

_"I can hear you Allen,"_ was the slightly muffled response from Lavi.

_"Me too. Allen-kun, is something happening where you are right now?"_ Nothing at all had happened where Lenalee and Robin were.

"Not really. But I think we should keep looking until something happens. The sun is completely set now and night-time has begun. Something should be happening soon."

_"Understood,"_ Lenalee responded.

_"Nothing has happened here either. I'm going to look around with Kanda."_

"All right. Then let's do this." Allen nodded towards Link, who responded with a nod of his own. Together they started wandering around, searching for anything suspicious.

After several minutes of walking and looking around, Lavi's voice sounded from Timcanpy's mouth. _"Allen, Lenalee, I think we found something interesting."_

"What is it Lavi?" Allen asked.

_"It's one of these piles of glass shards, Komui mentioned. It's in front of one of the suspect's house. It probably wasn't removed yet."_

"How does it look like? Is there something special about it?"

_"Nothing at all. It seems to just be normal glass."_

"Take some shards with you, they might be helpful."

Suddenly there came a different voice through Lavi's line._ "Oi, Moyashi! Since when are you the one who's in command, giving orders?"_

"Since you're not able to keep your cool anymore, Ba-Kan-da."

_"What did you–"_ he was interrupted by Lavi taking the golem away from Kanda's reach.

_"We're going to continue our search,"_ the redhead exclaimed.

"Do that." Allen and Link as well were about to continue their search, when suddenly an agonizing scream pierced the silent night. Immediately Allen and Link were headed to the source of the scream, Timcanpy flying after them. After they had rounded several corners they realised it was already to late. There in the light of a single lantern lay the bloody corpse of a young woman, barely older than twenty. Blood seeped out of the gashing wounds and tinted the hard pavement in a wet crimson.

Again Lavi's voice came from the golden golem's mouth._ "Oi, Allen, Lenalee! Did you hear that scream too?"_

_"We didn't hear anything,"_ Lenalee replied.

"We heard it," Allen stated. "And we already found the source of it. There is another victim." Suddenly he noticed a movement from the corner of his eyes. When he turned his head to look at the dark figure, it started to run away. "I won't let you get away!"

_"Allen, what happened?"_ The only thing Lavi had heard were Allen's words and the sounds which indicated he had started to run. Allen also seemed to have activated his Crown Clown.

"I think I found the attacker," the white-haired teen replied.

Then Lenalee joined the conversation again. _"Is it an akuma?"_

"My eye doesn't react at all. The attacker must be human or something else."

_"Something else? What do you mean by that?"_ asked the redhead confused.

"We will find out soon enough. Clown Belt!" White webs of Allen's cape extended and rapped themselves around the person running away. Stopping it's movements, Allen approached the possible attacker. From far away he noticed a small pentacle on the person's forehead, but as he had reached the person to take a closer look, it shattered. The person, captured in Allen's webs, fell apart into thousands of glass shards and ended up as a pile on the ground.

"What…"

_"What happened?"_ The bookman apprentice felt alarmed by the shattering sound coming from Allen's line.

"He broke into shards," Allen responded incredulously.

_"What?"_

"I captured him with Clown Belt and when I got close to him… he broke into pieces."

There was a moment of silence, in which everyone tried to comprehend what Allen had told them.

The white haired exorcist looked up from the pile of glass shards, looking up at the starless night-sky. "Just what's going on in this town?"

* * *

I'm starting to get too discouraged to continue this *sigh*. The last chapter only got two reviews and about 70 hits… I do have other stories to write and could spent my time working on those more…

Big thanks to **random idiot person** for reviewing every new chapter. Also a big thanks to** blinky the one-eyed platypus **and **Kuraun Kuraun** for reviewing more than once…

**Lavi**: Allen can be really scary when he's mad.

**Lenalee**: Yeah, he can be even scarier than Kanda sometimes.

**Kanda**: Che, as if I'm afraid of this pathetic beansprout *attacks the now screaming Robin*

**Allen**: Edge End!

**Kanda**: *dodges and almost gets hair cut off then blinks in surprise*

**Lenalee**: Allen-kun!

**Allen**: I warned him.

**Benze**: Calm down, Allen. Everything's just fi–

**Allen**: This is all your fault for writing this stuff! Clown Belt!

**Benze**: *caught by cape webs* I won't apologize! I'm the author, so you have to do what I write! Now let me go or I'll write a lemon about you and Kanda! Do you really want that, Allen?

**Allen**: *releases the author* I'm terribly sorry, Benze-sama. Is there anything I could do to lighten up your mood again?

**Benze**: Just do as I write you to do.

**Allen**: Of course *bows and leaves room backwards still bowing*

Next chapter on Tuesday.

Benze ;P


	6. Fight

Ahhh! I almost forgot to upload this! I got so caught up with Sukisyo! and got distracted! Uhh… Sorry? I couldn't prove-read much, because it's already 10:30pm over here and I still have to study for computer science, gaaah!

I don't own D.G-M or any of it's characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter VI  
– Fight –

The next morning the exorcists and Link went to the town's police office. There they discovered, that in the night before only one person had been killed. That meant the person Allen and Link had found and that shattered to pieces was most likely one of the many killers which appeared every night. And because the attacker had shattered before dawn there was no one killed, besides the woman who was already dead when they had arrived. Apparently the victim was the eighteen-year old daughter of the officer Allen was talking to. Despite his daughter's death, the man still was investigating the case, now with even more motivation. The person arrested this time was a man in his mid thirties, Nicolas Chevalier, who had been seen at night, walking around with a bloody axe. The owner of a bakery claimed to never have left his house. The only witness was his wife, who had been sleeping next to him, but because of their relation the wife's testimony hadn't been accepted and Chevalier had been arrested.

After Allen had explained his intentions, he was allowed to speak to the suspect for ten minutes. While Allen was interrogating the suspect from the night before, the rest was interrogating the other suspects. When all of them had finished, they assembled outside of the police station.

Allen was the first to report what he had found out. "Yesterday Chevalier worked in the morning. At noon he went to a barber and after that he stayed at home with his wife. There are enough people who saw him, so what he's saying is true."

Something the white haired exorcist said caught Lavi's attention. "Did he say to what kind of barber shop he went?"

"Um…" Allen started to scratch his cheek, while thinking. "I think he said, that he went to some woman called Dubois."

"The two guys I questioned said the same thing. They went to this Dubois person at noon. What about the others?"

Lenalee as well realised something. "Now that you say it: The woman I was talking to also went to this barber on the day she was seen killing people. You were talking to the other woman, Robin, weren't you?"

"I was, and she said the same thing. What about you Kanda?"

"The two guys I talked to said they went to that barber at noon too."

"I think we found the connection between the suspects," Allen stated.

But Lenalee still had doubts. "Why didn't the police find that out? It's nothing hard to find out after all."

"There's a reason," Allen answered. "The police isn't really investigating. They think they found the killers and that there is nothing more to it. There is this one officer, who's daughter was killed last night. He started to investigate, but his boss seems to be against it. So we're the only ones who are investigating this."

"But why do the town's people still go out at night? Don't they know it's dangerous?" the chinese girl asked again.

Now Robin was the one with the answer. "It's because the town's people don't think they're going to be attacked. I've been protecting this town for a while now and they believe that I'll protect every single one of them from everything. When all this started I always was out at night trying to protect everyone, but I always came to late. No one blamed me though, everyone thought that the victims somehow had been involved in something bad and had deserved it. They think it's some kind of godly punishment, where only the bad person's have to pay for their sins. And when Kanda attacked me, I thought I was going to be punished for letting so many people die."

"Robin…"

"It's okay Allen, I know it's not my fault, but I still could have done at least _something_." There was short moment of silence. "Well, let's go to that barber shop! Maybe we can find answers there." She just turned away and led everyone to said barber shop in silence.

* * *

"Watch out, there are two coming your way Lavi!" Allen immediately activated Crown Clown after noticing the akuma approaching his friend. Lavi wouldn't have been able to react, since he was occupied by a Level 3 and his back was currently turned to the nearing akuma. So Allen slashed the living weapon with Crown Edge, protecting Lavi.

The exorcists and Link had arrived at Dubois barber shop, when suddenly a hord of Level 1's, accompanied by three Level 3's had appeared. The Level 1's weren't such a big deal and the Level 3's couldn't stand a chance against Allen's and Kanda's combined strength. Despite them still fighting with each other, Allen and Kanda knew they had a mission and had to work together. Though the akuma were defeated easily, they all got injured in the battle. Allen and Robin didn't get hurt that bad, but weren't in a perfect state either. Several minutes of fighting together passed until all akuma were finally destroyed.

After the big fight Lavi just couldn't resist the urge to let himself fall to the ground and lay there. "Now those were some persistent akuma," he muttered, still catching his breath.

Allen looked at the damages around them: crushed walls, broken windows and crumbled pavement. "They were obviously after the barber shop and didn't want us to go in. That means we're on the right track. Get up Lavi, we have to check that Dubois person ou–" He was interrupted by a mechanical-sounding, childish laugh. Turning around he noticed the two Level 4's approaching them. Immediately his cursed eye activated again. "Seems we're not done yet."

Everyone regained their fighting positions again, facing their enemies.

Looking back at his friends, then noticing Robin nodding reassuring at his side, Allen made a decision. "Guys…" he turned around to face his friends. "You're injured and shouldn't fight. Leave this to me and Robin." Aware of Kanda's scowl he continued. "Trust us, we can do this on our own."

Kanda grunted disapprovingly, trying to ignore his bleeding shoulder. "I'm still not finished with you, so don't get yourself killed Moyashi."

"I won't BaKanda," the younger exorcist replied.

With Robin at his side he stepped forward into the direction the Level 4s were now. Simultaneously they activated their Innocence. Allen his Crown Clown and Robin her still unnamed Glove-Wing Innocence.

Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and Link watched in awe as Robin's bracelets extended into snake-like whips that twined themselves around her pale arms. Reaching her shoulders, they extended further, away from her back, into a shape similar to wings. Flapping the transparent and green-glowing wings she jumped from the ground, above Allen, and together they charged at the two Level 4's.

The others were amazed at how synchronized the two white haired teens were. Watching the two of them fight was like watching a dance. Together they dodged attacks and together they charged the akuma. Allen slashing at them with his Crown Clown and Robin attacking them from above. Their movements matched each other as if they had learned them at heart.

They had watched Allen fight many times before, so it wasn't something completely new, but they never had gotten a chance to watch Robin fight with her activated Innocence. In their past fight she didn't even activate her Innocence and instead punched the akuma with her bare fists. And even that had brought some of the akuma down, probably because the bracelets somehow had power to destroy akuma without being completely activated.

And now they were watching Robin with her fully activated Innocence. Her graceful movements as she flew up and then crashed down on to the akuma reminded them of Lenalee, though Robin used both her fists and her legs to punch the akuma.

It was only a matter of time until both the Level 4s exploded, while insulting the two white-haired teens with their 'last breaths'.

Lavi and the others had just watched in bafflement. The red-haired exorcist's mouth was wide open in astonishment and the stared at his two white-haired companions. "Cross' apprentices are really bad-ass," he mumbled.

Soon, after all akuma had been destroyed, the exorcists were able to enter the barbar shop. They were greeted by a young woman, probably in her mid-thirties, hiding under a table.

"Are those monsters gone?" she asked frightened.

Everyone's gazes fell on Allen.

"What?" he asked at noticing their expecting gazes.

Lavi flashed him a sly grin. "You're the super-polite englishman, so you're goin' to talk to her."

"B-But I–" Before he could reply in any kind, he was being pushed forward. "Jeez…" He walked towards the hiding woman and knelt down beside the table, she was hiding under. "Are you Caroline Dubois?"

"Y-Yes. Are those monsters gone now?" Her reddish-blond hair was hanging loose from her ponytail and into her face.

"They're gone, you're safe now." The teen shot the frightened woman a warm smile.

Her brown eyes narrowed and eyed the teen warily. "Who are you people? What do you want from me?"

"We're exorcists and right now we're investigating the murders occurring in this city, but we need your help with that."

Carefully Caroline crawled from under the table and stood up, Allen following her rising from his crouched down position. "If those murders would just stop then I would like to help you." She managed a small unsure smile.

"I just need to ask you some questions. How about we sit down for that?" The polite smile never leaving Allen's face, he waved towards a table and chairs, standing in a corner of the barber shop.

Nodding the woman walked over to said table and sat down, Allen following her and the others standing beside them. Timcanpy was placed comfortably on white hair.

Allen flashed the still anxious woman an encouraging smile. "Did anything unusual happen here last week when this all started?"

Caroline shook her head in denial. "Nothing. I made my job as always."

"What exactly did you do on that day when the killings started?"

"Well… I got here, as always, then my first customers came, in the evening the new mirror was delivered that I bought from the antique shop the day before and then my other customers came."

Suddenly the exorcists stiffened a little.

Excitement flashed into Allen's eyes. "Could I see that mirror?"

"O-Of course. It's right behind me." She pointed over her shoulder. "That antique-looking one."

With a jolt Allen stood upright, marching over to the mirror, Lavi on his heels. Soon they were examining the mirror. They opened the frame and searched, while Caroline yelled at them for breaking her property – she didn't stop them though and let them do their work. She wanted the killings to stop. Her friend had been killed the day before and if part of stopping the killings was letting some strangers take apart her new mirror… who cared?

"Ah-ha!" Lavi suddenly exclaimed victoriously. "I think we finally found the cause of these killings."

* * *

**Kanda**: I wonder what would happen if you died? *glares evilly*

**Benze**: Well um… I-I don't know.

**Kanda**: Technically, we would be free of your control if we killed you, wouldn't we?

**Benze**: Um… um… I told you: I don't know! *suddenly katana gets thrust through wall* Eeep!

**Kanda**: Found you!

**Benze**: *types around* Obey me!

**Kanda**: *suddenly stuck in transparent plastic-box* What the… Let me out, dammit!

**Benze**: It's your own fault for disobeying me!

**Allen**: …

**Lenalee**: …

**Lavi**: …

**Robin**: So that's what happens if we disobey her. *shivers*

I'm really thankful to everyone that reviewed, especially **random idiot person** for commenting so much. Du bist die Beste ;D.

Sadly the next chapter will be the last chapter. I'll upload it on Friday and it will contain the explanation to everything that happened.

Benze ;P


	7. Truth

So guys, here's the final chapter of the story. I hope it's not disappointing or anything.

I don't own D.G-M or any of it's characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Chapter VII  
– Truth –

"I see." With a fascinated smile Komui glanced at the young exorcists over the brim of his glasses. "The Innocence inside the mirror frame probably caused the phenomena. Whenever Dubois' customers sat in front of the mirror their regrets and grudges were exposed to the Innocence within. At midnight it created a personification of people's regrets out of glass, with even stronger griefs. Those couldn't control their anger and killed people randomly. After they had taken three lives, they wandered back to their 'creator's houses and fell apart again. From what you told me I don't think that Caroline Dubois is an accommodator to Innocence. That's my theory."

The exorcists and the secretary had listened carefully to every word said.

"So that's what happened," Lavi muttered.

Komui's serious expression soon faltered into cheerful features again. "So you're Robin, the one I talked to over the phone?"

The white-haired girl nodded hesitantly. "Yes. I'm an acquaintance of General Cross and Allen-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you." As she bowed, her ponytail flipped around her head.

"Then welcome to the Black Order. I'm the head scientist of the European Branch, Komui Lee. Pleasure to meet you." The purple-haired man leaned over his paper-filled desk and held out his large hand for Robin to shake. They exchanged smiles and Komui sat back down again. "So you're an exorcist?"

"Yes."

His features gained a serious expression. "And you're an akuma."

Dropping her head, Robin nodded. "Yes."

Silence filled the office covered by paper stacks, the others anxiously waiting for the conversation to continue. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Link stood behind the couch Robin sat on, while Allen sat right beside her.

"That's interesting," Komui mumbled. "Do you know how old you are?"

"My body is around fifteen, but my soul should be around twenty-three," she answered truthfully.

The spectacled man folded his hands under his chin, while leaning his elbows on his desk. "You look like a female, but what gender do _you_ think you are?"

"I too see myself as a female. Though this once was actually a male body, my brother's body, as time passed it became female."

"I see. Regarding the fact that you can wield Innocence and that Allen's eye doesn't react at all, it means that something about you isn't fully akuma anymore. Something within akuma that reacts to Allen's curse and Innocence. It's missing. And that your body became female could mean that your brother's body accepted your soul as its own. The spirit, the essence of your brother's body, has merged with your soul and it changed together with you as you aged." He paused for a short moment, to let the new information sink in. "How did you get your Innocence, Robin?"

Desperately Robin tried to suppress the hot tears from welling. "After I evolved to a Level 3 I met my father, an exorcist. We fought and injured each other fatally. He suddenly recognized me and with his last strength transferred his Innocence to me then… he died."

Surprise filled Komui's face. "Transfer of Innocence?"

"Master Cross later explained to me that my father only was able to do so, because of his resolve to free my soul from sorrow and to allow my brother to rest in peace, causing him to raise his synchronization rate up to one-hundred percent. He wanted me to live on in my brother's body without sorrow and saved me."

"So it really is possible to transfer Innocence to blood-related persons."

At hearing her brother's words, Lenalee stepped up. "There were experiments made, right? But… But they all failed." Terrible memories of the gruesome experiments, the chinese girl had witnessed, flashed before her eyes.

Agony filled Komui's eyes as he nodded. "The reason why the experiments failed was, because we tried to force the Innocence into the person. It seems that it's only possible when the original wielder has a synchronisation rate of one-hundred percent and willingly transfers his Innocence to someone blood-related. That person also seems to have to be unusually strong to endure the pain… as strong as a Level 3 for example."

Widened grey eyes stared at the spectacled man. "How much about me is still akuma?" Robin demanded to know.

Komui eyed her for a while, before sighing. "You're still not human. The fact that your soul lives within a body, it wasn't born in, and that you need that seal to prevent yourself from becoming a real akuma again… It proves that something about you is still akuma."

"H-How… how do you know from my seal?"

"It's obvious."

The warm-lit room was again filled with silence.

Robin's eyes were then shadowed by her loose bangs. "Then it's impossible for me to become human again." Tears filled her heated glare as her head shot up again. "That's what it means right?"

Komui glared at her from over his glasses' brim. "Exactly. But you're also relieved from the usual akuma's sorrow. You can live as a human and fight with us against the Earl as an exorcist… if you decide to join us, that is. You made a promise to that town to protect it after all."

With her hands in her lap, Robin clenched the material of her skirt tightly. "I talked to the citizens of the town…"

Allen watched his friend as she kept fidgeting around with her skirt with a sympathetic expression.

Wiping away the tears, that were about to fall with her sleeve, Robin raised her head again, determination lining her features. "I talked to the citizens of Caumont and they assured me that they would be careful in the future. Now that some finders have been assigned to their town they assured me that I could leave and live my own life. I decided to join the Black Order."

A smile appeared on the chineses man's face, as Komui eyed the girl before him. "From what I know about your Innocence, it's really remarkable. Allowing you to jump and glide through the air, making fierce attacks using your own weight multiplied in power possible. How about we call it… 'Demon Wings'?"

* * *

"Jeez, that was a hassle." Robin had just finished unpacking her luggage and storing the few things she had in her new room. After looking over her 'arrangement' a pout formed on her pale face. "But it would have gone faster if _someone _would have helped me." The pout still present the akuma-exorcist marched out of her room and onto the circular corridor. Looking to her left and her right she noticed something. "Now that I think of it: Where is everybody?" Just as she rounded one corner she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't– Allen-chan?" Surprised, she eyed the teen she was straddling.

"Y-Yeah… Would you mind?"

"Oh, sorry." She hopped off of the other white-haired teen and held out one hand to help him up. "Where were you? I had to unpack everything myself!"

Soon Allen stood upright again and shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry, but there was something I had to take care of." Allen didn't let go of her hand and started to lead her in a certain direction.

"What could be so important that causes _you_ to dump _me_?"

"I told you: I'm sorry," he sighed. "Let's go."

"Where to, Nii-chan?"

"Actually I'm the one who should call you 'Nee-chan'. You're the older one of us after all."

"Are you telling me I'm old?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, I don't feel like twenty-three yet, so I consider myself as fifteen _and_ younger than you."

Allen sweat-dropped and continued to lead Robin somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked again.

The other just smiled to himself and proceeded to pull her with him. "You'll see."

After a while of walking through the maze of Headquarters, the two arrived in front of a door. A huge smile plastered on his face, Allen pushed said door open and revealed a brightly lit room.

The first thing Robin noticed was a large banner hanging in the middle of the room with _'Welcome Robin' _on it. The long tables of the warm-lit hall were covered by countless plates of delicious-looking food and lined with the whole staff of Headquarters. The other exorcists and Robin's new-found friends stood in the center, in front of her. They all raised their glasses, various drinks filling them all.

"Welcome back, Robin-chan," they all chimed.

A little dumbfounded the girl glared at the scene before her. Then a bright smile appeared on Robin's face. "I'm back."

– **Owari –**

* * *

**Kanda**: *slurping soba*

**Allen**: *digging in everything eatable*

**Lavi**: *sighs* Food-freaks.

Gomen! I'm really, _really_ sorry that it turned out so short. Sorry **random idiot person** for having made it so short! This is supposed to be an epiologue after all… and I didn't want to write any crap only to make it longer.

I also have a question to everyone that's reading: How old do you think I am? To those who already know how old I am: How old did you think I was before you knew my true age? I'm just curious about how I seem to other people, because many told me they couldn't really guess my age right. I would like to know if that's due to my appearance or the way I act and talk. Please tell me honestly what you think, I really wanna know.

So, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading! *hands out German sweats to everyone that read*

Benze ;P


End file.
